Let the Games Begin
by MissusLucyHonda
Summary: The time of the Mockingjay has passed, now we pay for her rebellion. The games are back, and more brutal then ever.
1. New Problems in my Oh So Exciting Life

Author's Note: Hi Guys, I wrote this story ages ago, and for those of you who have started to read Killed in Action and want to see something else while you wait for the next chapter this is it. I hope you like it, reviews and suggestions (or maybe questions or requests are also welcome)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Let the Games Begin: Una's Story

I'm stealth, nothing can see me, sense me, outrun me...beat me. I climb the wall then I'm out, free from the stress of training to be the perfect warrior.

I'm Una, from District 13 & today's the reaping. One lucky girl and lucky boy will be chosen, dragged from their families, made well-known in Capitol & then placed in the Arena to die. Quite tragic when you think about it but here if people dare protest they're tracked down and killed. So most people let it pass through their minds like it was a cloud.

There was once a rebellion, and tales of the Mockingjay still linger amongst us all, however she's dead now, and our Government has been replaced, by people who were related to the original President of the Mockingjay's era, President Snow. The arenas were rebuilt, and the Hunger Games came back, as fierce as ever. Plus the Capitol didn't trust any of the Districts anymore so they set up a special group, of genetically altered peacekeepers which would occasionally attack parts of a District, they called them the Hallowed, as they are rumoured to have nothing in life to love anymore.

Snapping out of my thoughts of the past, I climb a nearby Oak, and then I pull out my rifle. I gaze down at a berry bush on the ground and see it rustle. Completely unaware of what events lay ahead me, I look through my scope ready to shoot the little creature which was scampering around in there.

An acorn bounces off my head breaking my concentration just as a small deer walks out into the open I curse quietly & in one practiced movement I jump down into the clearing on top of the deer. I land as if I'd mounted the small beast, its legs buckled under my weight and it was barely able to keep itself standing. Swiftly I pull out a knife and slit the animal's throat.

It collapsed almost immediately and I ended up on the floor. I checked the deer for any signs of unwanted meat & saw none. It was the perfect kill question was could I get it home? I lifted it slowly onto my shoulders and draped it around myself like a scarf. Just then another bush rustled and I prepared myself for another big catch oblivious to the fact that I'd end up catching something I would never want.

A girl launched herself into the clearing, and I began to assess the threat. She was well-built, yet petite & elegant; in her arms she held a black, well polished, bow. She was pale, and I figure due to her slimness, that she must be from a poorer District. Her hair was blood-red, and straight, and someone had cut it shoulder length. Apart from her scowl which hardened her face, her features were soft, and I doubted she could kill anyone.

I stayed alert though keeping my knife raised, I'd put my gun in the compartment it stayed in, in my hunting jacket. It was easily accessible if I needed it though.

"Who are you?"

She asks fiercely as the wind whips her hair in her eyes. I silently think to myself I had three options I could be a chicken & run, yet she'd probably catch me (the deer had weighed me down). Next option I could lie about my name, age & District, but I'm not a very convincing liar I don't think. My next option is to just tell her everything, it's not the best idea but it's better than the other two.

"I'm Una, from District 13 & you are?"

"I'm Dandie, from District 11. What are you doing here?"

I pointed to the deer and the foxes on my belt and shrugged as I said.

"What everyone else does to survive? I'm hunting of course and don't even start to lecture me about only certain people having licences to hunt because I don't care. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'm hunting to; I don't think anyone cares for the law around here anymore."

She'd lowered her bow and grinned at me, her smile was brilliant, and a sign she had hope. Her face practically glowed in the sun which was shining through the trees.


	2. Bathe You Mucky Child

Author's Note- So, nobody's actually looked at this story yet apart from a couple of my friends. They demanded I update, immediately, so this part of my story, is dedicated to them.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own the Hunger Games, or the Mockingjay, or the Districts, or President Snow. However, I do own Una, Dandie, Mac (read on and find out) and any minor characters in this chapter. Or Paramore. Duh.

Author's Suggestion- By the way, I recommend you listen to 'Born for This' by Paramore whilst reading this chapter, (that's what I listened to while I wrote this chapter).

"What have you caught then?" I asked curiously.

"A couple of foxes & a few sparrows, a rabbit," she beamed as she showed me the assortment of little creatures, "what about you? You seem to be doing well." She gestured towards my deer.

I laughed,

"What this thing? Nah, that's nothing, I was going for the mother."

We both break out in giggles; as if we were the best of friends. I've never really had any friends in District 13 (whom were girls), I did have one but she died when she was reaped for the games. Suddenly my V-T started beeping I looked at Dandie and put my finger to my lips as I pressed the green accept button. Mac's face flickered onto the screen,

"Una? Can you hear me?!" he practically yelled from the other end of the line.

"Yeah Mac," I smiled at Dandie discretely, "what's up?"

"You better head back soon, since we're going to the ball together I want some time alone with you first babe."

I stifled a groan how many times did I have to ask Mac not to call me that, I looked at Dandie who was silently giggling.

"Ok Mac." I replied whilst rolling my eyes, I pulled a face of concentration until he asks,

"What is it Una, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He demands to know his eyes searching my face.

"Mac," I whispered, "oh my gosh. It's beautiful, they're beautiful. I need to go."

I noted the look of confusion on his face,

"Deer's, herds of them near the watering hole. I'm going now; I'll be back in five minutes with a baby deer."

I cut him off before he could protest and like Dandie I burst out laughing loudly scaring all the wildlife away, I collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. I laughed so loud my belly hurts.

"What if he's already noticed that deer?"

Dandie indicated to the meat hung around my neck,

"Are you kidding me? Mac's as dumb as a bag of rocks, I'll be fine."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

She began to laugh again as I scowled defensively.

"No, Mac's just a friend who finds it acceptable to call me babe."

"Do you find it acceptable?"

By now tears were rolling down her face, she was laughing so hard.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I don't I hate it!"

"Well, he seems to think its okay."

"As I said Dandie, dumb as a bag of rocks."

She stopped giggling, and took a deep breath. She seemed to be battling with herself as she put on a straight face.

"Better get back babe, he wants some time _alone_ with you."

She chuckled, and I couldn't help but snigger a little as well as I stood up. I wiped all the dried leaves off of my hunting gear, and looked at Dandie.

"You're right Dandie, I should probably be off, got a few families to feed."

"Right you are Una, right you are," She said as she stood, she smiles and offers me a couple of sparrows, "take them, I only feed my family, and I did kinda put you off of your hunting."

I take the sparrows and hang them off of the hooks in my belt, as I inclined my head in a silent thank you. Dandie smiled, showing me she understood. I begin to walk off, then turn around and yell,

"Thanks again Dandie, bye! It was lovely meeting you and may the odds ever be in your favour!"

She turned and smiled, "May the odds be ever in your favour Una, bye!"

She turned and jogged off and I did the same, yet in the opposite direction until I reached the wall. I planned my next few steps carefully, and took a few steps back, before launching myself at the wall. I scaled the wall in a matter of seconds, and hopped over the top. My knees buckled upon impact with the ground but it didn't bother me, I jogged to the passageway, and ducked my head as a laser shot past me, barely missing my ear.

"HEY!" I yelled, looking up at the guards, "Pay attention to who you're shooting boneheads."

They both grunted in response, and I roll my eyes as I head to the security passageway. Upon entry another guard stopped me, and asks for the "code word". I looked up, and sigh.

"Look Carl, the codeword, is actually a number, how many times do I have to tell you this? The pass code is what you should be asking for. Plus, if I was a member of the Hallowed, you would already be dead as you haven't got your bloody helmet on! Again."

"Oh, hi Una. Nice to see you as well. You're forgetting the reaping is today, therefore nowhere will be getting visited by our dear friends the Hallowed. They wouldn't want to hurt the "unlucky" Capitol citizen, who is sent to escort us to our deaths." He said, sarcasm ringing loud and clear in his voice.

"I'm only trying to protect you, and educate you, at the same time. But that's not the point is it? 22985, that's this week's code right?"

"Yeah, I know, thanks for the lecture _mother_, Save me some deer, I'm starving."

"Aren't we all?" I said, as I walked through the dark tunnel.

I checked my V-T and noticed the time, after seeing it was 5:00pm, and knowing the reaping started at 6:30pm, I started to sprint to the Kitchen. I got to the elevator, saw the 'Out of Order' sign, and dreaded what I knew came next. Stairs. My worst enemy. 10 minutes later I was stood outside of the Kitchens, out of breath and sweating enough to create a mini lake. Even though those stairs are downwards, sprinting down them is not a good idea.

I pushed open the doors and walked to the nearest countertop. There I placed the deer and the two sparrows. I then went and collected a sticky note, and wrote as neatly as I could:

This deer, and these sparrows, have no sign of infections or unwanted meat. They were shot by Una Flint, Room No. 986; therefore the majority of this meat should go to families in rooms-986, 988, 990, 992, 996, and 1002. All scraps to everyone else, Will be hunting tonight as well. Many thanks, Una x

I placed it beside the deer and sparrows, yelled "I LEFT THE MEAT ON THE COUNTERTOP LOLA!" Before sprinting at full speed to find an elevator which wasn't broken. It was twenty past five by the time I arrived home. My mum was NOT amused.

"Una Flint! Where have you been?! You were meant to be back at five o'clock." She screeched in my ear as I walk through the door.

"Well sorry," I began to speak as she ushered me into the bathroom, "but some of us, have to go out, and get meat, most of the time, I'll feed the full bloody District!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say Una, just get in the god damn bath. You are covered, from head to toe, in muck, and grime."

"Now, now Mother, that is a huge exaggeration I made sure I only got my hands mucky, plus my hair is too short to have that much mud in it." I argued back as I step into the tub and begin to scrub my body, "now, out of the bathroom please, I need to clean myself, if I'm really as bad as you say. I'm gonna have to scrub until I get to my second skin."

She exited the room, muttering angrily, something about nine months of pain, and gaining weight?

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." I think aloud as I begin to wash my hair.


End file.
